looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doctor Bugs
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Doctor Bugs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikidude1234 (Talk) 20:43, October 29, 2012 Hey! Hey, Dr. Bugs! It's me, Travisplatypus! Current owner of The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail. That's okay. But remember to use galleries and check out the The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail. You're asking me who Viola is? (talk) 23:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Doctor Bugs (talk) 16:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't you have anymore questions???? You can ask any Looney Tunes character exept Bugs, Lola, Porky, or Daffy. You're asking me who Viola is? (talk) 18:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering... When you make a new article, could ya make an infobox? Thanks. --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 00:47, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Edits I deleted your "Christmas Rules" article, because Canonical songs don't need to be on this Wikia. Also, try not to add your own information on other people's articles unless they say it's alright if you do. Thank you. :) I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 19:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin? Just keep editing. Someday you will see. Oh, and creating Infoboxes is simple: Hope this helps. :) --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 00:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Why, Hello Thanks for the warm welcome, Doctor. By the way, do we get paid here? :P Your Animated Highness 00:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) WHAT!? No paychecks!? There goes my chance of gettin' an iPhone. ;) Your Animated Highness 00:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Here I am You told me to come, so I did. Is there anything you want to tell me? Teleram (talk) 00:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Teleram Hey Doc If you're there, can you come on chat? Teleram (talk) 04:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Teleram Chat. Nuff said. I gotta tell you something Teleram (talk) 21:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Teleram Re:Travisplatypus Has Returned! I was wondering when he'd return. And I'm happy to hear that I'm evidently not the only Disney fan here. Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 22:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Could you please send me a link to at least 1 ''wiki that Travis/Oswald has contributed to? I can't find him. Thanks! Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 00:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming admin, buddy! OswaldFan825 (talk) 01:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) You Little Lovebird! ''Lola and Doctor '' ''Sittin' in a tree, '' ''K-I-S-S-I-N-G! '' ''First comes love, '' ''Then comes marriage, Then comes the baby In the baby carriage! That's not all folks, That's not all, I see the baby playin' basketball! :D Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 02:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Behind The Voice-Actor Who do you think should voice Private Snafu? Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 23:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha, boss. ;) Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 23:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail Would you mind if I ''created an episode? ''Pleeeease? Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 00:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I already asked another question. Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 00:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Question We don't get The Looney Tunes Show where I live, but my boss, Warrior told me we could do Pinky and the Brain an stuff, Is that true? RandomLettersnNumbers (talk) 21:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fan Mail O.K. 23:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Avatar For You I was wondering when you were going to change your avatar. ;) As for my avatar, I've already decided on an image, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Thanks. 02:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Thats cool. And thanks. Your stuff is cool too. :) Meep Meep! Beep Beep! Wow. Thats cool. And thanks. Your stuff is cool too. :) Meep Meep! Beep Beep! Re:Demotion It's o.k., I understand. ;) Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 01:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:I Need Your Help Sure. ;) Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 00:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Avatar For You Thanks, I guess. I prefer Disney, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind, O.K.? ;) Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 23:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ey!! ---- ?hey!!! I',m new here!!! How are you?? Please answer m and tell me all about this wonderful wiki!!! --LooneyTunesGirl (talk) 07:11, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Daffy Duck Show Sure! Il'l see what I can do about that. A lot of people don't know this, but there actually was a Daffy Duck Show planned in 1997. Sadly, it never got past the storyboard stages and was canned midproduction. It is believed that the show's remains were retooled into Duck Dodgers. ProfessorDuck (talk) 02:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat-Room Sorry I had to leave; my computer was being stupid. I'm in there now in case you still wanna chat.... Colonel Brony (talk) 13:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Lock-Picking Could you please unlock all previous episodes of TLTSFM ''so that I can add voice cast lists to them? The bronies are coming! The bronies are coming! 22:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vacation O.K. Have fun on vacation! And I promise I won't throw any wild parties or destroy TLTSF Wiki... Or, at least, not ''entirely... The bronies are coming! The bronies are coming! 18:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Username IDK. Just because. But I thought you waanted trooolling! 00:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! hey Doctor Bugs. It' me, Travis! UnderwaterPlatypus367 (talk) 22:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) The Looney Tunes Show, Phinéas, and Ferb and then SpongeBob UnderwaterPlatypus367 (talk) 22:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Wanna get on chat? UnderwaterPlatypus367 (talk) 22:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. If he stops trolling. UnderwaterPlatypus367 (talk) 22:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Complaint Dude, I can't stay on this wiki anymore. The design of this wiki is partly done by me which means I'm part of staff. And you're really just making anyone of your friends admins or chat mods. But nope, not me. Just because you guys are admins, doesn't mean you can push everyone around! You can't change the script of pages! You can't add random images! You can't lock pages that don't belong to you! RarityFan is locking my pages because he doesn't want me to change them. This is actually stuff admins should not do! If he locks my pages, you have to make me admin so I can edit my pages. They shouldn't be locked if I'm not admin! UnderwaterPlatypus367 (talk) 18:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC)